Occhi
by Ida59
Summary: Ciò che una donna innamorata legge negli occhi grigi di Sirius Black.


Occhi

**Titolo:** Occhi

**Autore/data**: Ida59 – 18 febbraio 2011

**Beta-reader:** nessuno

**Tipologia:** drabble

**Rating:** per tutti

**Genere:** romantico, introspettivo

**Personaggi**: Sirius, Pers. originale

**Pairing**: Sirius/Pers. originale

**Epoca**: HP 5° anno

**Avvertimenti**: nessuno

**Riassunto:** Ciò che una donna innamorata legge negli occhi grigi di Sirius Black.

**Parole-pagine: **100 - 1

**Nota**: Scritta per il gioco-test Le parole del cuore del forum "Libertà di sognare" rispondendo alla domanda:

11 - Il colore dei suoi occhi vi ricorda...

**Disclaimer: **I personaggi ed i luoghi presenti in questa storia non appartengono a me bensì, prevalentemente, a J.K. Rowling e a chi ne detiene i diritti. Il personaggio originale e luoghi non inventati da J.K. Rowling e la trama di questa storia sono invece di mia proprietà ed occorre il mio esplicito e preventivo consenso per pubblicare/tradurre altrove questa storia o una citazione da essa.

Questa storia non è stata scritta a scopo di lucro, ma per puro divertimento, nessuna violazione del copyright è pertanto intesa.

**Raccolta "Le parole del cuore"**

Ebbene sì, stupitevi pure: questa volta l'eroe della storia non è Severus!

No, il mio amore per Severus è sempre incrollabile, ma una sfida è una sfida e non potevo non raccoglierla...

Sedici storie (5 drabble e 9 flash fiction e 2 one-shot), quattro ognuno per i personaggi di Lucius, Remus, Voldemort e Sirius, collegate tra loro dai sogni ad occhi aperti stimolati dalle domande di un intrigante test (Le parole del cuore) di Kijoka sul Forum "Libertà di sognare"

Le storie sono elencate nell'ordine cronologico in cui sono state scritte, dal 1° febbraio al 18 marzo 2011.

**Inverno regale** (Lucius – flash-fic – domanda n. 4 - Pensare a lui vi ricorda una stagione. Quale e perché?)

**Dolce malinconia d'autunno** (Remus – flash-fic – domanda n. 4 - Pensare a lui vi ricorda una stagione. Quale e perché?)

**Estate bruciata** (Voldemort – flash-fic – domanda n. 4 - Pensare a lui vi ricorda una stagione. Quale e perché?)

**L'irruenza della primavera** (Sirius – drabble – domanda n. 4 - Pensare a lui vi ricorda una stagione. Quale e perché?)

**Acqua** (Sirius – drabble – domanda n. 6 - E se doveste paragonarlo/a ad un elemento naturale, quale sarebbe?)

**L'emozione di vivere** (Sirius – drabble – domanda n. 10 - Se fosse un'emozione sarebbe...)

**Occhi** (Sirius – drabble – domanda n. 11 - Il colore dei suoi occhi vi ricorda...)

**Lacrime d'umanità** (Remus – flash-fic – domanda n. 1 - Gli occhi si aprono nel buio della notte. L'avete sognato e le immagini sono ancora chiare nella vostra mente...)

**Bruciare di passione** (Voldemort – doppia drabble – domanda n. 1 - Gli occhi si aprono nel buio della notte. L'avete sognato e le immagini sono ancora chiare nella vostra mente...)

**Bruciante possesso** (Voldemort – flash-fic – domanda n. 7 - Siete riusciti a conoscerlo. Descrivete la situazione e le vostre emozioni e sensazioni.)

**Bruciare** (Voldemort – flash-fic – domanda n. 12 – È notte e l'oscurità silenziosa vi circonda. Poi sentite un fruscio, o forse l'avete solo immaginato…)

**Orgoglio e amore** (Remus – one-shot – domanda n. 8 - Il sole batte radente sul prato bagnato dalla rugiada del mattino, riempiendo l'aria di riflessi colorati e irreali. Dal nulla una figura si staglia in controluce…)

**Un istante d'eternità** (Remus – flash-fic – domanda n. 11 – Il colore dei suoi occhi vi ricorda…)

**Apparenza** (Lucius - flash-fic – domanda n. 10 - Se fosse un'emozione sarebbe...)

**Negli occhi, una vita** (Lucius - flash-fic – domanda n. 3 - Un camino acceso, un indumento abbandonato sul bracciolo della poltrona, il candelabro a rischiarare l'angolo del piccolo tavolo dove è appoggiato un libro aperto...)

**Melodie** (Lucius - one-shot – domanda n. 9 - Vi offrono una serata a teatro. Che spettacolo teatrale andreste a vedere con lui/lei?)

Occhi

Occhi grigi, profondi come il mare tempestoso che travolge e avvolge nell'appassionato e pericoloso amplesso.

Sirius, solitaria stella del mio firmamento: brillano gli occhi grigi nella lunga notte della disperazione e dell'orrore; scintillano di fredda vendetta, incupiti dal rimorso per la perdita degli amici; sfavillano d'affetto per un figlioccio ritrovato che rinnova l'effige dell'amicizia perduta.

Occhi d'argenteo mercurio, esuberanti di vita e d'incontrollata passione, venati da sprazzi cupi di follia; stella notturna del mio desiderio, luce coraggiosa che senza pensare si getta nella mischia per proteggere chi ama.

Occhi plumbei, che dallo specchio, di là dal Velo, rendono l'ultimo sorriso.


End file.
